Crónica de un amor perdido
by elianna.cullen
Summary: One shot. Bella tuvo la felicidad al alcance de su mano, pero un temido telegrama vino a acabar con eso. ¿Qué será de ella sin Edward, sin el amor de su vida? Edward/Bella. Regalo de cumpleaños para Victoria Everglott.


**No es ninguna novedad hacer notar que los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. En cambio la historia sí es mía.**

**Hola a todos. Hoy me decidí a subir este pequeño one shot por una razón muy especial. Hoy dos de junio es el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial, de una chica a la que quiero y admiro, a la persona que me conoce como nadie más, y quien sin ella no sabría qué hacer. Es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, de **_**Victoria Everglott**_**, así que para ti va dedicado con todo cariño este fic. Tal vez no es el mejor, pero lo escribí con toda la poca inspiración que queda en mí, después de todos los inconvenientes que hemos afrontado.**

**¡Te quiero mucho querida!**

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

**

* * *

**

**CRÓNICA DE UN AMOR PERDIDO**

Como todos los días desde que me enteré de _esa_ noticia, estaba sentada en la banca de mi jardín, mirando al poniente fijamente hasta que se ocultaba el sol. Hasta que se llegaba la hora del crepúsculo, el momento del día que tanto le gustaba a _él_. Estar ahí, sentada en las tardes, por alguna razón me hacían sentirlo más cerca, como si nunca hubiera partido, como si estuviera a un lado mío, estrechándome entre sus brazos. Pero era sólo eso, el sentimiento, porque en la vida real, _él_ ya no volvería a estar aquí conmigo.

_Él_, el amor de mi vida, el hombre de mis sueños, mi mejor amigo, mi prometido. _Mi_ Edward Cullen había muerto.

Al pensar en ello, de mi pecho salió un gemido involuntario. ¡Me dolía tanto su pérdida!

Edward era joven, ¿por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a esa espantosa guerra? ¿Por qué me separaron de él? _¿Por qué?_

Edward y yo nos conocimos en el parque del centro de la ciudad, un domingo que fui obligada a acompañar a mi madre y a mi tía a pasear. Soy torpe por naturaleza y ese día no fue la excepción. Caminaba tan concentrada en no derramar mi helado y que este ensuciara mi vestido, que no me fijé en el suelo y me tropecé, cayendo con todo y mi helado sobre Edward y su elegante traje negro. Yo me moría de la vergüenza, en cambio él, no paraba de decir que nada había pasado. Le pedí mil y una vez disculpas, y aunque él no las aceptaba, terminó por pedirme un cita como compensación.

Edward Cullen era el muchacho más atractivo del poblado, puede que incluso del condado, pero era muy reservado, lo que lo convertía en blanco de acosos femeninos que a él le disgustaban bastante. Lo sé porque me lo dijo en una de las tantas citas que siguieron a la vez que me invitó a salir. También me dijo que yo era la primera joven en la que realmente se había interesado y que haría todo lo posible para ganarse mi afecto, y después, mi mano. Como si no los hubiera obtenido desde la primera vez que lo vi, tocando el piano en el concierto de otoño, cuando él tenía quince años y yo era una pequeña niña de catorce.

Como sea, desde ese entonces para mí no existió más dicha que la de tener a Edward a un lado mío, no hubo otra cosa más dulce que los besos que me robaba (y que yo le daba encantada) cuando nos ocultábamos detrás de los árboles en el bosque, algo más suave que sus caricias, algo más perfecto que él, y momento más feliz y dichoso que cuando me invitó a cenar al hotel más elegante de la ciudad vecina y pidió formalmente mi mano, sellando nuestro compromiso con un bello anillo de diamantes que según dijo perteneció a su abuela. Yo lo amaba tanto que no me hubiera importando que el anillo hubiera sido un cordón de talego viejo. ¡Me casaría con Edward Cullen, el amor de mi vida!

Pero entonces, sucedió. Los políticos del Viejo Continente tuvieron que tener sus diferencias a tal grado de crearse una Guerra que arrastró consigo a todos los países, y a todos los hombres jóvenes de estos. Edward apenas tenía dieciocho años, estaba por ingresar a la Universidad a estudiar Música y nos casaríamos a finales del verano. Teníamos la dicha a nuestro alcance, y un telegrama membretado llegó a destruirlo todo.

Requerían la presencia de Edward en la base militar de la Costa Este para embarcarse a Francia a pelear en contra de los nazis lo antes posible. Tendría que partir en una semana. A mi no me importaba si Edward iba a combatir por una buena causa, si iba a ayudar en algo. Lo único que me importaba es que en la guerra la gente moría y que a Edward lo obligaban a ir a la guerra. No quería que me dejara, no quería que fuera a arriesgarse. No. No.

Edward estaba preocupado, pero en ningún momento se mostró tan temeroso por su seguridad e integridad como yo. Él confiaba en sí mismo, y me aseguraba que todo estaría bien, que no tenía de qué preocuparme y que volvería, tal vez no para la fecha en que se había fijado nuestra boda, pero que volvería y nos casaríamos, y yo estaría orgullosa de él por haber contribuido en algo al bienestar del prójimo.

Decidió que pasaríamos esos días de la mejor manera, estando todo el día juntos, y en las noches burlaba la vigilancia de mi casa y entraba en la habitación, donde permanecíamos acostados, abrazados, planeando nuestro futuro y prometiéndonos amor eterno.

El día en que Edward tenía que irse, no nos separamos hasta el último segundo en que el vagón del tren tuvo que partir.

-Te prometo que volveré, Bella mía. Haré todo lo posible, e imposible para regresar contigo –me dijo antes de besar mi rostro lloroso, mis labios húmedos y abordar el vagón.

Los primeros días fueron insoportables, hacía casi dos años que Edward se había convertido en todo mí mundo, y no sabía qué hacer sin él. Luego llegaron las cartas. Cartas en las que minimizaba los horrores de la guerra pero en las que reafirmaba su amor por mí. Durante un año, Edward y yo nos mandamos cartas, misivas de un amor infinito y que llenaban nuestros días de luz y esperanza, a mí aquí sola, y a él allá en medio del lodo, la lluvia y las armas.

Un día llegó una carta desde Europa dirigida a mí, pero no era de Edward. Era carta que sólo en mis peores pesadillas hubiera esperado recibir.

"Lamentamos informar que el SR. EDWARD CULLEN murió en el campo de batalla."

No lo podía creer. Simplemente no podía. Edward había prometido que volvería conmigo, así que esa carta no podía ser real. No fue hasta que comprendí la verdad de esas palabras cuando comencé a llorar, dando alaridos y temblando y todo perdió sentido para mí.

_Mi razón de existir había muerto. Edward había muerto._

No comí, no hablé y no salí de mi habitación durante o una semana, o puede que más. No quería hacer nada, tan sólo quería morirme. Intenté algunas veces quitarme la vida y reunirme con Edward en el otro mundo, pero no tuve el valor necesario. Era una cobarde. Una cobarde sin el amor de su vida.

No hubo cuerpo en el funeral que se realizó. En el momento no me importó, ya que ni siquiera sabía que había asistido, pero después me enteré que la choza que tenían como base de operaciones había sido explotada hasta sus cimientos y nada había quedado más que cenizas. No se había salvado nadie ni se había recuperado algo de ahí.

Mis padres hablaron conmigo, mis amigas hablaron conmigo, el pastor de la iglesia habló conmigo sin resultado alguno. Yo seguía en mi estado catatónico. No fue sino hasta que la madre de Edward habló conmigo que pude entrar en razón. Ella había quedado viuda cuando Edward era apenas un pequeño bebé. Amaba como a nadie a aquel hombre y perderlo fue devastador, como a mí, pero ella salió adelante, como esperaba que yo lo hiciese.

-Bella, cariño –me tomó de los hombros, mirándome con sus bellos ojos verdes, como los de _él_, húmedos-, yo tuve que seguir adelante por Edward, que era lo único que me quedaba. Tú tienes que seguir adelante por los tuyos, por tus padres, tus amigos, y por mí, Bella. Y por su recuerdo.

A partir de ahí, de esa plática en al balcón de mi habitación, viendo como el astro rey se fundía en el poniente, traté de sobreponerme. Y lo logré, o al menos eso dicen las personas allegadas a mí. Salí de mi habitación, comí, salí a dar paseos con mi mejor amiga, visitaba a la madre de Edward, incluso llegué a reír de nuevo. Pero el dolor de mi corazón nunca desapareció, y no creo que nunca lo haga.

Todos los días vengo aquí, a esta banca, a mirar la puesta del sol y a pensar en Edward. Hoy el recordar todo me había hecho derramar más lágrimas que de costumbre, así que me las sequé con el pañuelo que le había robado los primeros días de conocerlo, y aunque siempre me había preguntado por él, nunca le dije que yo lo tenía. Era mi pequeño secreto.

-Edward –gemí-. Te extraño muchísimo. ¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa?

Me hice un ovillo en la banca y di rienda suelta a mi llanto. Cualquiera que me viera lo entendería: ese día se cumplía un año desde que había recibido ese sobre. Lloré, gemí, grité y maldije mi dolor.

-Bella.

No hice caso. Esa voz siempre acudía a mi cabeza cuando lo recordaba. Escuchaba claramente su voz, su risa, sus palabras de amor. Recordaba claramente cómo se sentían sus labios en los míos, sus brazos a mi alrededor, y en momentos así, cuando me desmoronaba, esos recuerdos se hacían tan reales que mi mente intentaba hacerme creer que de verdad estaba ahí conmigo. Pero no era cierto.

-Bella, no llores.

Nunca le había contestado a mis alucinaciones, pero en ese momento, nada me importó.

-¿Cómo quieres que no llores si moriste? Eras la razón de mi existencia, el amor de mi vida, y me dejaste. Me dejaste aquí sola, esperando que volvieras y nunca lo hiciste. Quebraste tu promesa. Por eso estoy llorando.

Escuché su risa musical y luego sentí sus cálidos brazos abrazarme. Este era el tipo de bromas que mi cerebro solía jugarme, y a veces las agradecía, pero hoy no. Traté de soltarme de su abrazo, luchando y llorando, pero él no me dejó. Me apretó más en su pecho, me besó el cabello y luego comenzó a sollozar.

Yo nunca imaginé a Edward sollozar.

Levanté la vista y ahí estaba él, con el rostro contraído en un gesto triste. Gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro y gemía muy quedito.

-Edward, ¿eres tú o mi imaginación? –logre articular, aunque debido al llanto, mi voz sonó ronca.

Abrió los ojos y me miró con esa mirada arrebatadora que hizo que mi corazón latiera de nuevo como antaño. Me besó con dulzura en la frente, bajó a la nariz, a mis mejillas y finalmente a mis labios. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las mías, y de pronto supe que no era una alucinación. Era real.

Lo abracé, me enterré en su pecho y lloré pero de felicidad.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Edward, regresaste!

-Claro, amor. Te hice una promesa y no podía dejar de cumplirla –su voz era la de antes, pero se escuchaba un poco diferente debido a las emociones que nos embargaban.

-Edward, pensé que habías muerto. Recibí una carta…

-Shhh… -me silenció y volvimos a besarnos, a acariciarnos, a recordarnos y amarnos.

Mucho después de que el sol se hubiera ocultado, yo seguía en la banca, en los brazos de Edward, pero ya no más triste, sino feliz, contenta, alegre, enamorada.

Me contó que efectivamente, habían bombardeado la base de operaciones, pero él no estaba adentro. Había salido a buscar la caja metálica donde guardaba las cartas que le había enviado. Estaba por volver a la choza cuando escuchó la explosión. Y desde entonces se dedicó a esconderse del enemigo. Como pudo, llegó a territorio neutral y esperó hasta que fue posible regresar a Estados Unidos, pero nunca avisó de su suerte por temor a que descubrieran su posición y la de unos cuantos refugiados con quienes se encontró.

Un año de sufrimiento, un año de dolor había terminado esa tarde. Edward por fin había regresado, estaba bien y él y yo compartiríamos el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Te amo Edward.

-Te amo Bella.

Nos besamos una vez más y tomados de las manos caminamos hacia mi casa, para darle a todos la notica de su regreso, y de que la boda seguiría en pie.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, en sus reviews además de su opinión, dejen una felicitación para mi querida amiga.**

_**¡Besos!**_


End file.
